


The Girl Who Went to Paris

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl who went to Paris has to come home again to find herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Went to Paris

Lana is fifteen the first time she truly _feels_ what an albatross her virginity is. She's never liked saying no, and Whitney certainly doesn’t like hearing it. Their relationship is one big line in the sand, "this far and no farther," and Lana finds the whole thing exhausting. Sometimes she thinks about just giving in, getting it over with already, but she never does. Having sex with Whitney would make her the yielding girlfriend, and that's just not enough.

There are other possibilities after Whitney, and she auditions each one in her head. Sex with Clark would make her a princess, up on a pedestal. Adam would lend her an air of mystery. With Jason, she'd be the girl who went to Paris and came home a woman. All interesting stories, but still. Not enough. Not for what she's giving up.

Sometimes, Lana can't even remember where she learned that good girls don't. It certainly wasn't from Nell. Her advice always had more to do with how to be smart and get what you want. It seems sad, but possible, that Lana's moral fiber is wholly the product of after-school specials.

Lana washes the dishes after she finishes her supper, drifts over to the sofa, settles on the edge of it, indecisively. Since she's come back to Smallville, she's been restless and the evenings always feel too long. Tonight, she's especially at loose ends with Jason gone to Metropolis to appease his mother. She runs through her options, drawing or working on her paper for history or talking on the phone with Chloe. The carpet could stand a good vacuuming.

Going to Lex's doesn't really form as a thought. It's more an instinct. She's up and off the sofa without consciously knowing why. She picks up her jacket, checks for the keys, and then she's out the door.

At the mansion, she rings the bell, and the housekeeper opens the door.

"Mr. Luthor is in his study, Miss Lang," the woman says, leaving Lana to show herself in.

Lana doesn't knock, doesn't even think to. Lex has always had an open door policy with her. A few steps inside, she freezes. The room is in shadows, the only light from the fireplace. In the dimness, she can see that Lex isn't alone, that Jason isn't in Metropolis. They sit half turned toward each other on the sofa. From her vantage, Lana can't actually see what they're doing, but she can see their expressions, and that's enough.

The Lana she has always imagined herself to be would tiptoe back out of the room, but that Lana is nowhere in evidence now. She stands there, stalled, until Jason happens to glance in her direction.

"Lana," he says, surprised, but not overly alarmed.

Lex turns to look, his expression betraying nothing, not even a hint of what he's thinking.

Lana could fling recriminations or ask how long or cry, but she just states the obvious, "You're not in Metropolis."

Jason shakes his head, a softness at the corners of his mouth, like he might smile, and suddenly Lana has no idea what she's still doing there.

Before she can go, though, Jason says, "Why don't you join us?"

She tosses the hair back from her face, shorthand for defiance. "What makes you think I'd want to?"

He meets her eyes. "Oh, I think there's a lot you want. Been wanting. For a long time."

He gets to his feet, comes around the sofa, and she sees that his pants are open. Irrefutable evidence of what he was doing with Lex, and she still doesn't run.

Jason moves near, close enough to touch her, but he doesn't. He just looks at her very hard. "You think this makes me a liar. Makes me gay. That it will make you dirty if you take what you want. But you've got it all wrong, Lana. Sex is just something you do. It doesn't _make_ you anything."

She doesn't say anything, doesn't know what there is _to_ say. She still doesn't leave. Jason smiles, wanders back over to the fireplace, stares thoughtfully at the flames, as if his plan is simply to wait her out.

Lex rests his arm casually on the back of the sofa and gives her a long, appraising look. "Lock the door, Lana," he says at last, in a tone that leaves no room for negotiation.

Maybe that's why Lana does it, clicks the latch into place.

Lex smiles at her as if she is a child who has behaved well. "Come here."

A sense of inevitability has started to settle over her, and she walks the few steps into the circle of firelight.

"Take off your shirt," Lex says and then adds more politely, "Please. I'd like to look at your breasts."

Jason turns his head, to see what she'll do, and the weight of both their gazes feels impossibly heavy. Lana can't look at either of them, keeps her eyes on the floor as she starts to slip out of her jacket. So nervous, and the sleeves trap her like a prison.

"Here," Jason says gently. "Let me."

He slides it from her shoulders and then moves back, an invitation to continue. The shirt is easier, and Lana pulls it up over her head, lets it fall to the rug. She feels naked enough standing there in her bra, but the look in Lex's eyes says, "Go on." So she reaches back for the clasp, fumbles with it an embarrassingly long time, and then it joins her shirt on the floor.

Her nipples pebble in the chill of the room. That's what she tells herself at least, that it's because of the cold.

"Touch them," Lex says, his voice low, mesmerizing.

Lana doesn't move, and maybe this really wasn't such a good idea, after all.

Jason must read her hesitation, because he moves in again. The light brush of his fingers along the curve of her breast is enough to make her gasp.

"Beautiful," he says, watching intently as he explores her with both hands.

She closes her eyes and falls into the sensation. Jason leans close, and she feels his breath on her skin. Her lips part at the first touch of his, and it doesn't matter that they've kissed before, many times. Everything feels new.

When Lex presses his body to her back, she makes a startled sound before she can help it, and her eyes fly open. She didn't heard him get up, doesn't know what to do now that they're both touching her. But then, Lex lifts the hair off her neck, kisses her softly behind the ear, and she lets her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Show Lana what she's been missing," Lex says to Jason.

Jason smiles, takes a couple of steps back, giving Lana a good view. He strips off his shirt, and Lana draws in a quick, unsteady breath. She's seen his bare chest before, but the obstacles she's put in her own way have kept her from really _looking_. Jason seems to like having her gaze on him. His eyes turn so dark they look almost brown, and he pulls his cock free of his pants. It's hard, curving out from his body, flushed, wet at the tip. Lana has seen a cock before—there were certain things she'd do with Whitney if he begged insistently enough—but she's never seen a cock knowing it would soon be inside her. She _feels_ that knowledge physically, a thrill of excitement between her legs.

"Your boyfriend looks good like that, doesn't he?" Lex says against her ear.

His hands move around to cup her breasts, and Lana trembles. Lex's thumbs skim across her nipples, and Jason moves his hand in deliberate circles over his own chest.

"Please," Lana says breathlessly, although what she's begging for is still kind of fuzzy in her head.

Lex and Jason understand perfectly, though. Lex dips his hand beneath her skirt, lays his palm flat against the inside of her leg, at the knee, and then inches very slowly, up, up, to where she really wants him. Jason lets his hand drift down his belly, following the thinning line of hair. He pushes his pants down past his hips. His fingers brush the patch of his hair, and Lex makes the insides of Lana's thighs tremble with his soft stroking. When Jason finally puts his hand on his cock, Lana makes a sound, like she's the one being touched. And then she is, Lex's fingers circling her lips, tracing shapes in her wetness. Jason thrusts into his fist, and Lex's fingers push into Lana. He touches the barrier inside her, like a promise, and it's just...so much, almost too much. She starts to lose her balance.

Lex guides her over to the sofa, sits down beside her. "You don't need these." He reaches beneath her skirt, slides her panties off.

He kisses her then, a stealthy onslaught, his mouth taking control of hers so subtly she doesn't even realize what's happening until she has her hands balled up in his shirt, until she can barely breathe. She moves her thumb, tentatively, almost like she's afraid to, stroking it over the little bit of skin revealed by Lex's collar. Touching him makes her feel almost dizzy.

He pushes at the hem of her skirt, until it's bunched up around her waist, but he leaves it up to her to decide what to do about it. She lets her legs fall open. She _wants_ them to see her pussy.

Jason smiles. "I'll take that as an invitation."

He comes to sit on the other side of her, pulling her in for a kiss, his mouth hard, demanding on hers. He takes her hand and moves it to his cock. It's hot, responsive beneath her fingers, and he shows her how he likes to be touched, his hand resting lightly on hers, guiding her movements.

Lana feels the sofa dip, realizes Lex must have gotten up, but it's hard to pay attention when she's caught up in Jason's heat. No sense of time, and she doesn't know how long it is before she feels fingers brushing her cheek. She breaks the kiss, looks up, and Lex is standing in front of her like a pale god, wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs, body thin and taut, more powerful than it looks in clothes, his hard-on prominent beneath the fabric.

"God," Lana murmurs.

For a moment, she's falling, and then she smells him, feels the heat of his flesh through the fabric. She rubs her face over his underwear, over his erection, and he holds her against him, threads his hands through her hair.

"Lana." She opens her mouth, sucks him through the thin material, and he says her name again, sharpness in the word now. "Lana. Take your skirt off."

Jason kisses her neck while she scoots the skirt down her legs, kicks it away. Lex kneels in front of her, hands on the insides of her knees, not actually exerting any pressure, but then he doesn't need to. Lana's thighs automatically fall open, and Lex bends his head. Lana whimpers, high-pitched and desperate.

"I bet that feels good, doesn't it?" Jason says.

His fingers curl beneath her chin, turning her head, and then his tongue is in her mouth, while Lex's is moving in patterns between her legs, like he's sending a secret message, coded in pleasure. Lana is reminded that this is supposed to be give and take, and she puts one hand back on Jason's cock, moves it the way he showed her. The other she runs over Lex's head, such soft skin, pulling him closer.

When she comes, she shudders all over, so hard and long she feels like this is just going to be her life from now on. Even after the tremors finally stop, the sense of warmth remains, sated, safe, and she starts to float away.

"Come on." Jason's lips brush against her temple.

Lex and Jason both put their hands on her, and she lets them do whatever they want. They pull her down onto the floor, arrange her on hands and knees. The rug is soft and white and fluffy, and she feels cradled in it. Jason kneels by her head, and she knows what he wants. She's surprised to find she wants it, too. He guides her down to his cock, stroking her hair.

"Such a pretty mouth," he murmurs.

She licks at the head of his cock and then takes it into her mouth, as much as she can. She did this a couple of times for Whitney, never her idea, but this is different, better. She can almost taste her sweat on him from when she was touching him before, and she likes that thought, a possessive little thrill in it. She starts to suck him, trying to get more of that lingering salt.

"You look so hot like that," he says, voice slurred with arousal, his cock sliding past her lips. "So hot getting your mouth fucked."

She feels the warmth of a body behind her, Lex, who has taken his underwear off. His cock brushes against her, leaving a slick trail along the curve of her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you," he tells her, grating out the words so she feels the syllables, like a rough touch, between her legs. "Not like you're a flower. Or a princess. I'm going to fuck you like you're dirty and you're dying for it and you can't get enough."

There's the rustle of foil tearing, and the feel of latex against her skin as Lex moves into position. He reaches between her legs, strokes the lips of her pussy.

"So wet. So ready."

Jason pulls out of her mouth, and Lex enters her in one thrust, like nothing is going to keep him out. Exquisite burn, being so utterly filled, she never imagined, and it takes her breath away. Lex pauses while she adjusts to it, then he pulls out, pushes back in, and she sucks in a breath, finds her voice.

"God," she moans. "Fuck me. _Fuck_ me."

Jason laughs and says something that sounds like "made for this." His cock presses against her lips, and she opens up, and they own her from both ends. Lex's fingers slip and slide over her clit, and Jason tenderly strokes her cheek. Every thrust of Lex's cock lights up filaments of pleasure, and then her body bears down, clenches, and she's coming hard. Lex drives into her wildly, hands digging into her hips, and then he goes perfectly still in climax.

When she becomes aware again, she's resting against Lex, her legs lolling open, his back propped against the chair. Jason kneels by her, still hard, the only one who hasn't come. She's worn out, and yet she feels a spark of excitement, knowing Jason is going to fuck her, too.

Lex tells Jason in a lazy voice, "She can't get fucked enough."

Jason grins. "Is that right?" He kisses Lana. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Jason." That's all she can manage.

He smiles and kisses her again, and then his gaze catches Lex's. He stares, leans in, and they kiss over her shoulder, wet, man sounds that make her reach between her legs, press her palm hard against her pussy.

Jason pulls back, smiles softly as he rolls on a condom. He scoots forward, and Lana is sandwiched between their bodies as Jason pushes into her.

"Uh," she gasps, the hot pleasure of possession springing instantly back to life.

Lex reaches for Jason, pulling at his shoulder, pulling him forward, into Lana. She turns her head at an awkward angle to kiss Lex, then kisses Jason, and Jason kisses Lex, and then they're all lost, a frenzy of greedy mouths, groping hands, urgent, obscene noises.

Jason's fingers curl into her arm when he comes, leaving bruises, and that sends Lana spiraling off into her own, private dark, eyes tightly closed. Even afterwards, she doesn't open them, her body limp, comfortable, sagging into the soft warmth of the rug, sleep rushing up to meet her. She's vaguely aware of hands, settling her, the kiss of a blanket on her skin.

When her eyes flutter open again, it's still dark, and she's not sure how long she's been out. For a moment, she thinks she's alone, but when she looks around, she finds Jason and Lex, naked, clenched together, shadows cast by the fire dancing on their skin. They kiss, push and pull at each other, murmur things Lana can't quite make out. At last, Lex urges Jason onto his knees, feels around for the box of condoms. Anticipation lights up Lana's body, and she reaches between her legs. Her clit stings when she touches it, still sensitive from before, but she's wet and the sight of Jason on his knees, thighs open, waiting to get fucked, makes her wetter. Lex kneels behind him, and his body surges forward. Jason's back bows sharply, and he slams backward, to take even more. Lana pushes two fingers into her pussy, biting back a moan.

She doesn't think they're paying attention to her, too absorbed in each other, but when she comes, Lex catches her eye, smiling.

The next time she wakes, it's morning, early, the light still gray, spilling in through the stained glass. Lex and Jason are getting dressed, and she holds the blanket tightly over her breasts while she gropes around, trying to find her clothes. Regret threatens to collapse in on her as she shimmies into her skirt, struggles to get her shirt over her head. Lex and Jason make a point of looking elsewhere, and for some reason that helps.

She gets to her feet, and Jason asks, "You ready to go?"

She nods awkwardly. "Lex—" But she doesn't know where to go from there. _Thank you_ is for dinner parties, not what they did last night.

A faint smile curves Lex's mouth. "I'm glad you stopped by." His voice drops lower, into a more suggestive octave. "You're both welcome anytime."

Possibilities flash in his eyes, promises, all the things they haven't done together, but could.

Jason smiles softly. "See you around, Lex."

He takes Lana's hand, and they walk to the door. She glances back over her shoulder, and Lex is watching her. His expression turns satisfied almost instantly, and she knows he's seeing what she can't hide. _Yes. Soon._

Jason doesn't let go of her hand until they get to her car, and once inside, he reaches for her again. It's nice, comfortable even, but she doesn't _need_ it. Because it really is okay. She's not the good girl who went to Paris and came home a slut. Or the small town princess who turned a billionaire's head. She's just…herself.

It certainly was an evening for revelations.


End file.
